how to train your mystery dungeon
by night fury amdrag
Summary: Hiccup get transformed into a Axew and teleported to the Pokemon world. Draco finds eventualy a way to also go to that world. It follow the same storyline as the pokemon mystery dungeon gates to infinity game. Can Hiccup and Draco help the pokemon save their world and return gome to Berk.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a very short chapter but it is only to set the scene for the next chapters. Believe me the rest will be long ones.

It was 2 months after we defeated the skrill. Hiccup has been complaining about strange dreams he was having. It was almost midnight when I heard him talking in his sleep. He was saying something about saving some kind of world when there was a sudden blinding light. "Hiccup what is happening" I shouted loud enough to wake up Toothless and even Stoick. by the time Stoick got up to our room the light had faded and Hiccup had vanished. "Draco what happened" he asked me. I told him about the light and the dreams Hiccup had. When I was done he said"go get Gothi, I get Gobber." So I changed form and flew to Gothi's hut. Once there I made a movement that meant 'get on my back it's an emergency' and flew back to Hiccup's told her what I had told him. She drew something in the dirt and Gobber translated it for us "Don't worry he will be back in time, the Voice of life has probaly a good reason to get Hiccup to that world. I will do some research to try and send you Draco also to that place" and she returned to her hut after Stoick thanked her.


	2. Hiccup meets Pikachu

**Here's the part where the story really begins. As with most things I don't own either How to train your dragon or anything related to the Pokémon games or related stuff,the only thing I own is the oc Draco and this story. As most who played a mystery dungeon game before know it is very dialogue heavy so the chapters will almost all be fairly long. From when there are more than 4 people in a dialogue I will use different styles of text to set them apart. Leave a review if you think that's a good idea.**

After the light had faded I found myself falling trough the air "Oh great" I said. It seemed to go on forever when I finally reached the ground. The impact of the landing knocked me right out. I felt someone shake me and a voice asking "Hey. Are you ok? Come on wake up... Come on." I opened my eyes and after the world stopped spinning I saw who had awoken me. In front of me sat a yellow mice looking animal." Hey you're awake. Are you Ok?!"it asked." What?! Are you talking to me?" I asked him." You sure you aren't hurt or anything? Does it hurt anywhere? Can you hear me?" he replied. I nodded "yeah I'm can hear you, and no I'm not hurt."I told him. "...Really? Whew that's a relief! You know you fell straight out of the sky,right."he said. "Out of the sky?" I said with confusion,I turned and looked up to the sky "Right, there was some kind of light and then I fell for a long time." I said. "Boy are you lucky or what! You haven't got a single scratch after falling all that way? That's fantastic!"he said." I'm Pikachu, by the way. What about you? What's your name?"he asked. "My name? That's right. My name is Hiccup." I replied. ''Hiccup? Your name's Hiccup,huh? Well nice to meet you."Pikachu said." But... where'd you come from,Hiccup?" he asked. "Well,I mean, I know you came from the sky just now... But I haven't seen you around here before. So I was asking where you're originally from. Where your home is! Of course it's pretty mysterious how you fell out of the sky like that..." he explained." But you can't tell me you actually live up there right?" he finished. I tought about what to say to him "I suppose not. But even if I say I came from the other side of the sky... It's not like anyone would believe me. Not anyone normal. If there was at least some sort of a hole in the sky or something, then maybe... But I don't want to lie, either...I guess I'll just have to go ahead and spill the beans." I began telling him that I was a human from Berk and that I got transformed into this and teleported here. "WHAAAT?! Y-you're actually human?! And you get turned into a Pokémon because some voice was crying for help? So you fell straight outta human world and into this one?"he asked trying to sum my story up. "I-I guess it was too much to hope that anyone would believe me." I said to myself.

He turned and became silent for a few seconds. He then turned back to me and nodded "All right. Got it. I believe you! I believe your story, Hiccup!" he said." What? Just like that?! Without any proof or anything?" I asked. ''Sure,I know it's a pretty fantastic story to believe... Human don't exist anywhere except in fairy tales, or that's what I always tought. And it seems totally impossible that a human could just turn into a Pokémon... and fall outta the sky one day. But... you know what I think? There are a lot of mysteries in the world. But the truth is that maybe..those things aren't really all that mysterious at all. Maybe they're just things I don't know about yet. And that's why they seem mysterious." he said." Wow. That's pretty...open-minded." I told him. ''That's why I want to learn about all kinds of things! I want to meet mythical Pokémon that no one else has ever seen! I want to explore ancient ruins and deep caves. And more than anything, I want to have an adventure! That's right! I want to be an adventurer! And that's exactly why I traveled all the way here to..." he continued."Aughhh!" he cut himself of. "What is it?"I asked him. "I forgot! The most important meeting of my life! I've got to get there ASAP,but...The path ahead looks really though. It'll be hard to make it trough alone, what should I do. That's it! Hiccup, please! Will you come with me o the path ahead? My journy is so close to being over, and everything I want is so near. But if I don't hurry, I might not make it i time! I'm really not sure if I'll be able to make it through on my own. Gahhh! There's no more time to explain! Just come with me,OK?!" he said and he pulled me with him.

We arrived at a place that was called the Rugged mountain. "Wow! It's beautiful! It's just bursting with nature here." I said. "This way, Hiccup! Cone on, hurry!" Pikachu said as walked to a bridge. Once we reached the bridge we saw that it was completely gone." Huh?! The bridge has collapsed! What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to get there now?"he said and he looked around. He spotted a cave and said " Ah! Looks like there's no choice but to go try going through there. Let's go, Hiccup!" and we went in the cave. While we were walking I asked Pikachu "What are you and what am I." "We are Pokémon it's kinda like humans where you come from,I'm a pikachu we are named after our species and you are now a Axew that's a dragon type." he explained. ''There's light over there"he followed. We left the cave onto a ledge without a bridge between our side and the one we needed to reach so I looked for something useful. Noticing a dead tree trunk I went to inspect it. "What are you doing,Hiccup" Pikachu asked. ''We can use this if I use a bit of force right here." I said pointing at the base of it followed by a quick headbutt to it. The trunk fell over the gap. ''That was smart,Hiccup" I heard him say and we crossed it. After a short walk trough the east cave we reached the other side of the collapsed bridge."All right! We made it finally to the other side! We're almost there now! Let's give it our all!" Pikachu said and we followed the original path from the bridge.


	3. getting a house

**Here's the next chapter. I know that the lots of hmm's and mmm's can get annoying but it's just the way Quaqsire talks in the game. Also at some points in this and future chapters there will be parts in different style of brackets, those mean that someone is thinking to him- or herself. I will say in a note who thinks with what bracket. In this chapter it is Hiccup with these (). Also to make it easier I'll call one of the Timburr brothers Timburr and the other one Timbur. **

"Ha, we did it. We're finally here! We've finally made it, I couldn't have done it without you, Hiccup. I really owe you one." Pikachu said as we arrived at a crossroad and he pulled a letter out of a little bag he had at his side. He read it trough quickly , then he turned to me "It's this way. Now I got to hurry!" he said and we followed the right path into a wasteland. When we crossed a bridge we found a Pokémon waiting. "Th-thank goodness… you're still here, phew." Pikachu said to the Pokémon. "Hmm? I'm Quaqsire, Hmm?" the Pokémon introduced him. " I'm the one who, mmm, manages the land around here." Quaqsire told us, he then turned to Pikachu "Is it you then, hmm? You're, mmm, Pikachu?" he asked him. "Yup, that's me." Pikachu said. "Mm-hmm, I thought so! Thanks for coming so far, hmm? It seems that waiting here was, hmm, worth it after all. I've just been standing around here by myself, hmm? But it was so boring that I was, mmm, thinking of heading home soon. But now that you're here…" he said then he turned to face the land behind him. " Hmm, are you really sure about this? It's really, mmm, desolate. And there's nothing here, and worst of all, the Mystery Dungeons are really taking over in this area, hmm. You can't count on anything going as expected in this kind of place, hmm." Quaqsire said. Pikachu nodded "I know! That's exactly what I'm hoping for, in fact. I brought the Poke with me." Quaqsire turned back to Pikachu "Hmm. You're sure you won't regret this? Then here you go. Your, hmm, deed." He said and gave Pikachu the deed of the land.  
"This land now belongs to you, hmm. You can, mmm, do whatever you'd like with it. See you around." Quaqsire said and he left. Pikachu spun around and began dancing.

"Yeah! All riiiiiight!" he shouted. "From this day forth… this is gonna be my Paradise!" he stopped dancing when he realized what he was doing. " Ah… S-sorry for getting all worked up by myself." He said as he turned to me. "You remember how I said I wanna learn all kinds of things and see all kinds of things? To be an adventurer, right?" he asked. So I nodded and he continued "This right here is the starting point for making all that come true! My dream… is to make a paradise for us all. A Pokémon Paradise." " A Pokémon Paradise?" I asked him in confusion. "Yeah. I'm gonna make this the kind of paradise you could only dream about!" Pikachu explained. "The Mystery Dungeons are spreading around here, you never know what might happen on land like this. There are a lot of Pokémon who hate that kind of uncertainty, but to me it just means an exciting adventure could sprout up at any time! I'm going to have all, kinds of adventures and find lots of other Pokémon like me. And then when we work hard together, we'll be able to live the kind of live that'll really make you feel alive! A real paradise! That's my dream." He then turned to me and continued "I've been saving all my poke just for that. And now I've found the perfect land!" "Well, really it's more like everywhere else was just too expensive. So I didn't really have much of a choice, but this is going to be the start of all my dreams!" (Wow, so Pikachu has those kinds of big dreams, huh? It sure is nice to have a dream. Just hearing him talk about it is enough to make me excited too!) "So, Hiccup… What are you going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go?" Pikachu asked me. I stayed silent for a while so Pikachu said "Listen, if you don't have anywhere to go. Why not consider helping me out? How about you help me make my Paradise, Hiccup?" "What!?" I asked. "There's no way I can do it all by myself. So I've been planning to get more Pokémon to join me over time anyway. What do you think, Hiccup? Will you help me out?" Pikachu asked. (Hmm… What should I do? I'm still kind of worried about that cry for help that I heard, but it's not like I have any more clues about what it meant now. And I don't have anywhere else to go. So then, maybe I really should just stay with Pikachu for the time being? If I'm lucky, maybe along the way, I'll figure out what it is I should do. All right!) I turned to him and said that I would stay for now. "Really? You're really gonna help me out?!" he asked whit sparkles of happiness in his eyes. "YES! Thanks, Hiccup! We're gonna be great friends! We'll be a great team!" he said while doing his happy dance again. After he calmed down a bit he said "So, Hiccup, now that we're officially friends and all, if you want to give me a nickname. Well that would be OK!" "What do you think? You got something?" he asked.

I thought for a bit and then I came up with a great nickname. "I've one. What do you think about the nickname Sparky?" I said. "Sparky? I like it. Call me Sparky from now on!" he said, "That's it! I'm gonna have everyone else call me that from now on, too!" Sparky continued as he walked a bit away from the bridge. "I'm definitely gonna make my dreams come true! Just you watch!"

(Sheesh, when Sparky acts that happy… I can't help feeling like I made the right choice! But still, I can't believe I got turned into an actual Pokémon. It all started when I heard that voice in my dream, and the next thing I noticed, my body had been transformed. That's right, I wonder if that poor Pokémon I heard is all right. How could I forget her? I've gotta help her somehow, but how. Hmm, all I have now are questions without answers. I don't even know for sure if I came to this world to save that Pokémon. And besides, staying here with Sparky. That sure seems like it will lead to a lot of adventures! I feel like something great is waiting in store for me.) Pikachu broke my train of thoughts when he said: "Hiccup, let's do our best together! I know there's nothing here now, but. This is it! This is the place! This is going to be our PARADISE." We had explored the land for a bit when it was already starting to get dark.

"Wow, night sure comes fast around here, huh? There's nothing at all here. I mean, of course there's not, but well I guess we'll just have to camp out for the night." Sparky said. We collected some grass and leaves from some of the plants around to make 2 makeshift beds. " Brr, it's pretty cold, huh?" I said. "Yeah, I guess the first thing we need to do is build a house." Sparky replied. "If it started raining now, we'd be in a real mess. I'd like to be able to keep the rain and wind, at least." I told him. "Let's think about building a house tomorrow, yeah? Sleep tight, Hiccup" he said.

The next morning we were woken up by Quaqsire "Mmm, morning. I came to see how you two were surviving, hmm. Did you sleep well last night, hmm?" he asked. "Morning, Quaqsire. And no, not really. It was a little chilly. Turns out it's pretty tough to stay outta the wind when you've got no walls." Sparky answered him. "So we're thinking that we'd really like to build a house. But we don't really know where to start." I said. "Hmm, well if it's a house you're after. I think there should be a carpenter or three somewhere in Post town, hmm." Quaqsire said in response. "Huh, really?" Pikachu asked. "Mm-hmm, if you ask them, they should be able to build you a house, hmm. Post Town is just a, mmm, quick walk from here. Want to check it out, hmm?" Quaqsire asked. "Yeah, let's go, Hiccup. Let's find a carpenter to build us a house!" Sparky answered and we followed Quaqsire.

"This way." He said. As we crossed the bridge he said "It's annoyingly, I mean refreshingly empty around here, hmm." He hummed a tune when we walked further. When we came to the crossroad he stopped. "A lot of traveling Pokémon come along this highway here, hmm. And so Post Town was built as a, hmm, nice rest stop for all those Pokémon." He told us then he turned. "Post Town is just this way, hmm. Let's go check it out, hmm." He said and we continued.

We walked up some stairs and arrived at a plaza. Quaqsire turned to us "Here we are, hmm. Mm-hmm. This is Post Town." He said as we looked around. "Wow, I would've expected it to be quieter somehow, but it's surprisingly lively here, isn't it?" commented Sparky. "Mm-hmm, this town is quite famous for having the best water, so visiting Pokémon all drink their fill and wash away their fatigue, hmm. I suppose that's why everyone tends to gather here, hmm. There are a lot of, mmm, shops and things, too." Quaqsire explained then he walked to a strange box. "What's that box for" I asked him. "That strange box here is a Deposit Box, hmm. You can deposit your items and Poke here and then, take them out later." He told. "And there's the general store. You can buy all kinds of items there, hmm. You can also sell items you don't need any more for some Poke. There's also the inn and its restaurant, mmm, and all kinds of places. You should feel free to use any of the shops you'd like, hmm." He finished when we heard someone ask "What're you doing?" We looked and in the middle of the plaza two Pokémon were fighting. "You just hit me on purpose, didn't you! That hurt, you oaf!" a rock looking Pokémon said. "All I did was brush you with my beak! What's the big deal? Don't go throwing a fit over every little bump." was the answer of a duck looking Pokémon. "Humph." they both said as they turned away from each other and walked away.

"Whoa, they seem a bit touchy, and none of the other Pokémon even tried to step in" I said sad. "Everyone's a bit on edge these days, hmm. It seems the strife between Pokémon just, hmm, keeps growing worse. From what I, mmm, hear, it seems that everyone's nerves are a bit strained. Some Pokémon even think it's because of the spread of the Mystery Dungeons, hmm. But who can really say for sure?" Quaqsire told us. "You're right. Relationships between Pokémon these days are definitely sour. More and more Pokémon are only looking out for themselves. Did you see how no one even tried to stop that fight just now? There's just no trust between Pokémon anymore. I wish everyone would be friendlier, but." Sparky said at which Quaqsire replied "The world does seem a bit dark the days, hmm. Though I wish it weren't. Well, never mind all that, hmm. You two needed, mmm, a carpenter, right? I'll go have a look around, hmm. While I do that, you two can, hmm, check out the town." "All right, thanks, Quaqsire!" Sparky said and Quaqsire walked away.

We walked around the town a bit and got to know the shopkeepers and some Pokémon from the town, that way we discovered that the two who were fighting were called Roggenrola and Ducklett. We found Quaqsire standing near the inn so we went to him. "Hmm, you two. Good timing. Those two Timburr over there are the carpenter's, mmm, apprentices. You should ask them about your house, hmm." He said and we walked to them. "Hmm, lads?" Quaqsire asked and they turned around. "Where's your, mmm, master?" he continued. "What? Our 'master'? Do you mean, the boss?" one asked. " If you're looking for the boss, he's inside." The other said. "Your 'boss' is the carpenter, right? We want to build a house. Could you take us to meet your boss?" Sparky asked them. They looked at each other and nodded. "We certainly can." Timburr said. " C'mon then. Don't dawdle or nothin'." Timbur said and they walked inside the inn. "Hmm, looks good. Good luck with the carpenter right, hmm. I'll be waiting out here, hmm." Quaqsire said. "Yeah, thanks." Sparky said and we follow the Timburr in the inn.

"So where's your boss? Is that him?" Sparky asked pointing at a Pokémon behind the counter. "Huh? What are you talking about? That ain't the boss. In what world does that look like a carpenter, huh?" Timburr said. "That over there's Swanna. She owns this place. She's in charge." Timbur followed. "You'll see our boss just over there. THAT'S our boss. Gurdurr." Timburr told us. "Listen up, the boss has a bit of a vicious temper. Mind your manners." They both said and we walked over to Gurdurr. "Boss?" Timburr said. "What?!" Gurdurr reacted making the brothers flinch. "Eek!" "What do you two want?"Gurdurr asked them. "H-hey boss. S-see, these folks here."Timbur started but was cut of by Gurdurr "Hey? What's this? You got some kind of job for me?" he asked. " Yeah, we want to build a house. I think we can do it, but we need a carpenter. We heard that you were a carpenter, so that's why we're here." Pikachu told him. Gurdurr stayed silent but looked stern. "Um, we would be paying you for your help of course. We really need a place to live. Please. Won't you help us build our home?" Pikachu quickly said. "So, uh what do you think, Boss?" Timbur asked. "Uh,B-Boss?" Timburr asked when Gurdurr remained silent for a while. They flinched when Gurdurr suddenly smashed his iron bar on the ground. " All right. I'll do it." He said making Sparky happy.

"Really?" Sparky asked for conformation. "Yeah, really. I'm a carpenter, ain't I? we craftsmen stick to our word." Gurdurr said. "Thank you. All right, Hiccup. We're gonna build a house. We're going to need poke to build a house, right? We don't have any yet, but we're gonna work hard to save some up." Sparky said. "Naw. Don't need any poke. I want you to bring me somethin' else instead. There's this place nearby called Stony Cave. Go all the way to the deepest part and get me some of the gems you'll find there." Gurdurr told us. "gems?"I asked. "Yeah, that's right. They're blue stones, got it. We're gonna need materials to build you that house. I'll need those blue gems to swap for building supplies at the lumberyard. You'll spot the gems if you go for enough into Stony Cave. Uh, lemme see, yeah, about five little ones should do it, I'd say. If you go and get me some gems, I can trade 'em for whatever you need. Then we can build you your little house. Gurdurr explained. "All right. We just need to get you five little blue gems, right?" Sparky said and then he turned to me. " Let's go, Hiccup." He said and I nodded ok. "Thanks, Gurdurr. Thanks, Timburr and Timbur." Sparky said and we left the inn.

"How'd it go, hmm?" Quaqsire asked. "Things are looking up! The carpenter accepted our offer. If we'll just go to Stony Cave and get him the gems he wants, he'll help build us a house." Sparky told him. "Mm-mmm. Sounds peachy, hmm. You can reach Stony Cave from the crossroads up ahead, hmm." Quaqsire said. "Great. Then we'll be off at once." I said. When we walked away the Timburr brothers ran out the inn. "Uhmm." Timburr said. "Huh? Timburr? What is it?" Sparky said as we turned around. They stayed quiet so Sparky asked "Uh, was there something you needed to tell us?" "N-no. it's nothing. Timburr said. "Yeah, forget it, just go and get those gems already." Timbur said. "We will, thanks. We'll be back in no time." I told them and we left for the crossroads. Once there Quaqsire told us "You can reach Stony Cave from this here crossroads, hmm. There's only one thing to remember, hmm, I think you already know it, but Stony Cave is, hmm, a Mystery Dungeon."  
(A Mystery Dungeon? I keep hearing those words, but.) and as if Sparky read my mind he explained "Mysterious things are always happening in areas like this. Like every time you go into one, its layout will probably change. Or an underground passage will lead to someplace you'd never expect. But there are sure to be adventures waiting for you in those kind of mysterious places. That was the idea that made me want to buy land here." "it sure does sound fun when you put it like that, hmm. Sometimes you can, hmm, find rare treasure. And then everything's coming up rosses, hmm. And then, out of nowhere you might get, hmm, viciously attacked by wild Pokémon. They're very dangerous places, so be careful, hmm." Quaqsire completed Sparky. "I see. This job may not be quite as easy as I'd thought. Then again, building a house isn't easy either." I said. " Might as well at least try your best, hmm." Quaqsire encouraged us. "You know, Quaqsire. You do fully understand the danger that we're about to face, right? Don't you think you could summon up a bit more genuine concern?" Sparky asked him. "Hmm, nope. Never bothered to be concened about anything in my life. Why start now, hmm? And besides?" Quaqsire said. "Besides what?" I asked him. "I somehow get the feeling, hmm, that you two can make it through anything together. It's rather reassuring, hmm. Even if it's based on, hmm, absolutely nothing at all." He said. "Honestly, Quaqsire, you are just. Well, we DO want to have a house, so we've just got to try, anyway." Sparky said and he turned to me. "Hiccup, before we head out, let's make sure we know what we're doing. Gurdurr wants us to go all the way into Stony Cave and get five blue gems. That's what he said, right?" he asked me. "Yes that's what he said." I said to him with a nod and he replied " All right! Then let's go! We're definitely gonna get some of those blue gems and build ourselves a house!" I nodded in conformation and we went to the Stony Cave.

**This is the end of this chapter. If you liked it leave a review. And if you think that I should include battles in the dungeons or just have them talk a bit you could also leave a review. There will be chapters that play of in Berk also, but those will be after a while. Since they are two different worlds I let them have different times, in the Pokémon world a month is the same as a week on Berk. I can change it if you think that's too big of a difference. Anyway till next time.**


	4. note

I'm sorry about not updating any stories. The reason why is because my old pc completely died but I have ordered a new one, now I just play the waiting game till he arrives. In the mean time I'm writing chapters for the story the old fashion way, on paper.

this is written on a school computer during a short break.


End file.
